Charmed: The Return
by VigilanteFaith
Summary: Powers unseen by the Charmed ones are brewing and the future as they know it is going to change. It is going to take all they have to survive and some help from faces of the past.


Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the shows characters, if I did Prue would still be alive. Enjoy the beginning and please remember to R/R. You guys will keep me going with this one.

Phoebe laughed as Wyatt and Chris played with their Tonka trucks in the sun room. It had been a quiet couple of months and she was relishing being able to be a normal auntie, that was until Wyatt orbed out with Chris' toy, leaving his younger brother crying.

"Wyatt! Get back here." she demanded. She heard a giggle come from the attic, "Wyatt?" Phoebe could here another voice upstairs, though she knew she and the boys were the only ones home. Scooping up Chris she hurried up to the attic.

"Hey handsome. You are such a clever boy. But I don't think it was very nice of you to take your brother's toy, was it?" A woman's soft familiar voice came from behind the door.

"Wyatt open the door!" Phoebe cried as she put all of her weight on the door, to no avail. "Chris, honey do you think you can take us to your brother?" Chris held out his hand and Phoebe took it closing her eyes. When she opened them it was to find Wyatt alone in the attic playing with Chris' Tonka.

"Wyatt, who were you talking too?"

Wyatt simply stared at her smiling brightly; "Prue." and he went about playing. Phoebe was taken back at this simple statement. It was impossible for Wyatt to even know that name yet. They rarely discussed Prue amongst themselves and had yet been able to conjure her to meet the children. "Wyatt what did you say?"

"Prue, she was playing with me. Chris can have his truck back, Prue said it wasn't nice to take it." he said happily, looking around hoping to see his playmate.

"Oh honey, auntie Prue isn't here." Phoebe tried to explain stroking the hair from his face. She seized up suddenly, her eyes shot open as images filled her head.

_ Wyatt offered his toy to the beautiful brunette woman who appeared in the attic. He had sensed her downstairs and orbed to her with the truck he had stolen from his brother. "Hello Wyatt. How are we today?" She said sweetly stroking his soft blonde curls so much like his fathers. "Did you take your brothers truck?" hearing the crying coming from downstairs. "I told you to be nice to him. He has done and will do a lot to save you, the least you can do is not take his toys." she never raised her voice, and her smile shone like the sun, so full of love and pride in what she saw. "It will be time soon. You can share me with everyone very soon." _

_ "Wyatt honey open the door!" _

_ "Soon Wyatt very soon." she promised as she released the door from her powers and disappeared in the bright swirling light._

Phoebe released him, falling to an unconscious heap on the floor. "Mommy? Daddy?" Wyatt called out for help. The swirling lights returned, "Wyatt what happened?" he simply stared at her unable to explain. She used her powers to gently place Phoebe in the rocking chair, Phoebe stirred slightly.

"Don't worry Phoebe all will be well soon. I promise." she whispered into her ear, Phoebe's eyes fluttered for a minute, seeing the woman speaking to her before they closed again.

"PAIGE!" the woman called loudly before once again vanishing into the light. Chris and Wyatt sat together playing with the Tonka trucks as if nothing happened. Bright swirling lights returned this time bringing his mother, father and Aunt Paige. Piper and Paige rushed to Phoebe's side, trying to stir her.

"Phoebe honey what happened, why did you yell for me?" Paige asked her sister. Phoebe stirred slowly, blinking a few times getting everyone into focus.

"Prue?" she asked.

Piper and Paige looked at each other, "Honey, Prue isn't here. You know that." Piper said softly.

"Prue? Prue was here." Phoebe tried to explain.

"Let's get you downstairs."

"Piper I mean it. Prue was here. Ask Wyatt." Phoebe insisted to her family, wanting them to stop starring at her like she was losing it.

"Wyatt honey, did you see someone here besides Aunt Phoebe?" Piper asked her son knelling next to him.

"I'm not supposed to tell yet, it isn't time." Wyatt replied cryptically returning to his playtime. Piper looked at her son trying to discern anything from his face but only saw the sweet smile he offered while he played.

"Ok everyone let's get downstairs and have some lunch." Paige said turning the attention away from Phoebe and Wyatt who each looked grateful for the reprieve.

Piper was the last out the door taking another look around the attic, when she smelled it, lilac. "Prue?" she whispered into the silence then shook her head, feeling foolish. Piper shut the door and joined everyone in the kitchen.

A bright light swirled into the attic above the Book of Shadows; a wind caused the pages of the book to flip rapidly till they finally came to rest near the beginning of the book, the spell to call a lost soul – one of the first spells Prue had ever written. "Soon…" a voice called into the attic as the lights disappeared once more.


End file.
